User blog:Pebbleshine/The beginning
Prologue The sun just appeared over the horizon and the birds around the camp started to chirp. The dew on the grass and flowers melted as the sun’s heat began to spread, but the air was still cold from snowfall. “Aren’t you proud of your Kits Creamfur,” murmured Rosepetal, “They’re very beautiful. Aren’t they, Spottedfrost?” “Yes, they are beautiful,” replied Spottedfrost “hopefully mine will be beautiful too.” Light started to seep through the brambles and the light from out the den looked inviting and fresh. Creamfur arose from her nest where her kits were sleeping and stepped out into the light. The morning air smelled good after her long night, and she was happy that she could have a nice, long stretch. Creamfur spotted the fresh-kill pile and a juicy pigeon with her name all over it. But then, something court her eye “Hazelstripes, stop sneaking up on me.” Hazelstripes sighed “How do you know it’s me?” “Because, Darling you do it all the time and ...” “Have you got thinner or something?” Hazelstripes questioned with her eyes shining bright. Creamfur smiled. “Yes I have very exciting news. You have now got two brothers and a sister!” Hazelstripes let out a squeal of happiness escape from her mouth. “Please can I see them now? PLEASE!” “Go on but get your brother and ...” she was already off, jumping up and down into the warriors den. Creamfur heard a threat from the den and it suddenly went quite And out came her eldest kits. “This way,” she sighed and they were already in the nursery. Then a delighted squeak came from the den followed by three smaller ones and as Creamfur stepped in three pairs of small eyes stared up at her. One amber, like his father, one green, like her, and one bluish-purple, like nothing she had seen before. “How many toms or she-kits?” asked Bloodfang, her eldest son. “Two toms and one she-kit,” replied Creamfur. “Hum?” Creamfur knew what he was thinking and didn’t dare say it aloud, but something crossed her mind what about the kits father, he didn’t know she was pregnant with kits! Chapter 1 Bloodfang didn’t know where to start, his plans were smart and his fate was pointing him in the direction he hoped for. But, something was troubling him. ‘What if someone found out?’ He thought to himself. He had a glance at his future helpers/ siblings, but something was different. ‘I thought one kit had blue eyes?!’ When he looked again they were the same colour he saw a moment ago. Purple. Then the kits stopped playing and before Bloodfang’s eyes, the she-kits eyes turned blue again. Did his mother know about this, well even if she did he was going to tell her anyway. Bloodfang walk over to where his mother was eating and lay down beside her. “Can I talk to you?” she lifted her head from her wood pigeon. “What is it?” “It’s about the she-kit” he whispered, he saw Creamfur tense. But carried on “her eyes change colour” “I was hoping nobody would notice...” “Well I did” he answered in a low growl and walked off hoping on-one was following him and raced to the deputy and asked if he could go on a hunting patrol wishing to dig his claws into some animal. But still wondering if he should kill the she-kit before his father gets home from his journey. Not long after he left Bloodfang scented a squirrel and he got into the hunting position and stepped gracefully inch by inch closer to the animal. Suddenly the squirrel leaped and the chase was on, Bloodfang Vs squirrel. Quickly Bloodfang made the pounce and he felt the flesh of the animal beneath him and made the quick nip in the neck and the body went limp. He had won. Bloodfang decided to eat; he didn’t care about the Warrior code. It was just some rules four cats made up, but now their dead. So he just ate the squirrel and carried on with the hunt. After awhile, Bloodfang decided to head back to camp with a sparrow, 2 mice and a hare. As he entered the camp a clan meeting was about to be held, but by the medicine cat, Fallenleaf. Bloodfang dropped his prey at the fresh-kill pile and padded over to the high-hill. “As we all know Foxstar is on his last life and is very ill,” Fallenleaf spoke, “and needs a cat to help him since his deputy Barkwhisker is out on a Trip to the ‘Cats of pointed Rocks’.” All the cats started to whisper and it echoed around the camp. “I will help Foxstar if none of you cats are going to!” “Thank you Hazelstripes, I’m sure he will appreciate you’re...” “I don’t need any help!” called a grumpy voice, “I’m perfectly capable of looking after myself!” Hazelstripes Muttered something under her breath and walked forward towards Foxstar putting on a fake smile and began to talk to him. This is great; his sister is looking after the leader. ‘This day is getting better and better by the second. But it won’t work if the deputy comes back early, to think about it it’s only been a moon so it will be a long time before he comes back.’ “Also Foxstar has an announcement.” “Yes I would like Skykit, Shinningkit and lightkit to step forward,” he called. They all jumped forward with delight shinning in their eyes, “You are now 6 moons old and time to be apprentices. I call upon my warrior ancestor’s look at these kits to protect them though their warrior training,” his voice echoed “Skykit, Lightkit do you promise to learn the ways of the warrior?” “I do” they said in unison. “Then from now on Skykit you will be known as Skypaw and Lightkit you will be known as Lightpaw. Nightspot I think you are ready for another apprentice, send your quick thinking and your battle skills to Skypaw. And Bloodfang I think you are ready for your first apprentice...” Bloodfang smiled yet again his plans were growing stronger “...send your courage in battle and battle skills to Lightpaw.” The clan all cheered ‘Skypaw, Lightpaw, Skypaw, and Lightpaw’ “And I heard that Shinningkit wants to be a Medicine cat, so Fallenleafs do you accept Shinningkit to be your apprentice?” “Of course I do more help around the medicine den.” “Then from now on Shinningkit will be known as Shinningpaw as a medicine cat apprentice!” And again the clan cheered ‘Shinningpaw, Shinningpaw!’ But something wasn’t right, Foxstar wasn’t cheering with them ‘but he always cheers with his clan mates. I wonder if there is something wrong’ and Bloodfang saw that Foxstar was looking at his kits. In his eyes sorrow and pain. ‘Was he feeling sorry for the kits? Was he feeling bad for the kits? Well I guess I won’t know then’ Bloodfang looked at Firepaw and Blizzerdpaw. They look nothing like their father, but a lot like their mother. The thing Blizzerdpaw gets from her father is his dark blue eyes. The only thing that Firepaw gets from his father is his ginger pelt. Then Bloodfang remembered Rosepetal, his mate, I must see her some time’ and carried on listening to Foxstar talking. Then in his mind he realised something was close to camp. And in the territory but decided not to mention it and told himself to forget it. ‘Must be a border patrol coming into camp.’ But something smelled familial ‘Barkstripe!’ Chapter 2 As the clan began to disperse, Bloodfang noticed the she-kit playing with a butterfly. This is my chance! He thought, if I’m going to keep this clan clean of omens, this is my chance to do it and kill the she-kit now! He got into a hunter's crouch, and slowly headed toward the kit, as if he were stalking prey. Just as he was about to leap in the air, he noticed something moving. He looked behind him to see that the Clan wasn't paying attention to him or the kit. Must have been a Squirrel, he thought. Now the she-kit was in plain view just a rabbit length away, and he leaped into the air. All of a sudden wham! He was bowled over by another cat. When he landed, he was face down in the dirt and both his hind legs were pinned down by another pair of hind legs. "If you even touch Pebblekit," hissed a voice in his ear, you will be food for the badgers!" "Lmfart!" mumbled Bloodfang with his face in the dirt. So that was the movement I hear! He thought, she was stalking me! Just as suddenly as he was bowled over the pressure was off of him. When he got up, he saw Leafheart crouching down, claws unsheathed if need be. "Don't think I don't know what you did on your hunting mission," she said her voice taut with anger, "I let it slide because you need your strength, especially this leaf-bare if you want to catch any prey. But that doesn't mean I'm goanna stand by and let you kill an innocent kit who happens to be your kin!" "How did you know I ate a squirrel?” he asked, amazed that she would know since she had Whitepaw to train. "I gave Whitepaw a break today," she said, "because she is ready to become a warrior and we need her fresh for Barkwhisker's return since he promised that Whitepaw would be his first warrior. I'm goanna let this slide, Bloodfang. Since her eyes change color, you thought this was an omen and wanted to get rid of it. But one wrong move on Pebblekit this day forward and everyone will know what you did today!" she turned and bounded toward where Windsong, Honeydrop, Gingerwave and her brother, Fallenleafs, were. She made it seem like everything was fine as she bounded over to where her friends were. But he did not miss the look of hurt and anguish in her eyes. If she still loves me, then why doesn't she become my mate?! When he Hazelstripes and Leafheart had been apprentices, he and Leafheart had been very close. But when it was time to become warriors, she started to hang around the nursery a lot, and practice her battle moves ALL the time. Then Fallenleafs told her to beware of a pair of fangs covered with blood that would encircle her with flames. Well it happened but not until after a moon of not speaking with each other. The night it happened it was in a battle with Earth clan. Bloodfang was battling another warrior near the edge of a cliff, and where a twoleg fire was still smoking. He knocked the warrior off the cliff, after making him push the smoke, and a ring formed around Leafheart. The warrior was only hanging by his paws now, Bloodfang had a choice to make, let his dignity suffer by letting an enemy warrior die or lose respect from his Clan by letting Leafheart die. He decided his dignity was worth more than his Love and rescued the warrior. Luckily Nightspots had seen what happened and by the time the other warrior was up, Leafheart was safely on the other side. But, the battle was 5 moons ago, he thought, Leafheart is one of the gentlest, patients, and forgiving she-cat I know, how can she still hold a grudge against me! Then again she has been spending a lot of time around Nightspot lately, but he's always shy around she-cats, especially since his first mate broke up with him 6moons ago. Oh! Why do she-cats have to be so difficult?! “W-w-when are w-w-we going to p-p-practice hunting or Fighting?” A small voice behind him stammered. Bloodfang turned around and remembered he had an apprentice on. “Get your rest now we will start tomorrow,” he said to the newly apprenticed cat. But she walked off with her tail and ears dropping down, she also dragged her paws in the dirt ‘What an epithetic excuse for a cat’ he thought to himself ‘But I’ll change that soon an off.’ Bloodfang headed towards the Leaders den to talk to his sister but suddenly Thornwhisker came running through the camp entrance and shouted “There back from the mountains! Barkwhisker and his patrol are back!” ‘WHAT! They can’t be back its 2 moons early for them to be back!’ and then Barkwhisker, Addertooth, Smugepelt and Whitefur came through the entrance. Foxstar and Hazelstripes heard and stood to watch the patrol to approach the High hill. “I expect your journey was successful?” Foxstar’s voice boomed around the camp. “Yes Foxstar it was,” answered Barkwhisher. “But we have some troubling news,” Smugepelt sighed. It seemed like Foxstar already knew what it was, but listened anyway. “I’m sorry to say Foxstar but,” Barkwhisker paused, “Whiteblizzerd is dead.” He whispered. The whole clan went silent like nobody was there or alive. Tears started to appear on Firepaw and Blizzerdpaw, her kits. But Foxstar didn’t flinch. It was like he knew it was going to happen. “Did you bring her body?” “No we couldn’t, her body was......torn to pieces by hawks,” Barkstripe whispered. “Then we will hold a vigil for her sprit to enter Spritclan safely.” And Foxstar walked off into his den. Not Sorrow, not pain but joy in his eyes. Chapter 3 Bloodfang awoke the next day feeling refreshed and energized. My first day being a mentor, he thought to himself ambitiously, this is great! Now all I have to do is become deputy, then Leader, Kill the she-kit and this clan will be the most powerful Clan in the forest! He walked out of the den and noticed the fresh-kill pile getting low. I’ll do some hunting with Lightpaw later, Bloodfang thought, making a mental note to show Lightpaw some hunting moves. Bloodfang walked over to the apprentice’s den and called to Lightpaw. He heard a moan and a rustle of moss and leafs. “Morning Bloodfang,” said the black and white tom who had just approached the den. “Taking Lightpaw down to the grassy meadow?” The grassy meadow was a meadow not to far from Earthclan border. It has one tree in the centre of it, a huge log, and sand around the logs roots that made it perfect for -- Category:Blog posts